(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual plasma UHF or microwave apparatus and method. In particular the present invention relates to a UHF or microwave plasma apparatus which allows the formation of a second hybrid plasma for treatment of an article separate from a first disk plasma which is the source of the hybrid plasma. The hybrid plasma is a combination of a microwave and a D.C. or R.F. plasma and is used to treat a surface of an article in a different manner than the disk plasma.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,588 by some of the inventors herein describes some of the prior art. It is not believed that a dual microwave plasma apparatus has been described by the prior art.